Cat Instincts
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: This story is one of those ones where Blake is a cat Faunus. Since she's part cat, what happens when someone brings a dog into the dorm. One-Shot.


**Hey guys, while I think for ideas for my other stories I thought you might want a one-shot. There are some stories about Blake being a Faunus; a few are about someone bringing a cat to her. I haven't seen any where she reacts to a dog though *mischievous grin***

**This was made as of episode 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Ruby and Yang were walking back to their dorm after a day exploring the city. They had gone to the mall, had lunch at an unknown restaurant, and had a practice duel with Jaune and Pyrrha, who had crossed paths with them. A small crowd had gathered by the end of the match, with Ruby and Yang being victorious or course. After having a great time in the city, they were ready to call it a day.

As they were walking back, Ruby was talking about how great the day was while Yang tuned her out and gave the occasional nod.

"Is that a dog?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"Huh? What was that?" Yang said, snapping back to attention.

Ruby pointed to an alleyway. "Over there. I think I saw a dog over there." Ruby ran over to the alleyway.

"Ruby wait a minute," Yang called, running after her. "It could be dangerous." Yang sighed and ran after her sister. Rounding the corner, she saw Ruby kneeling down in front of a dog. The dog looked to be a Labrador, but also looked like it hadn't eaten in a month. It was thin enough that Yang could count each rib the dog had. Its tongue was hanging out, and it was taking deep breaths, as if each breath was its last. They could've easily been the last breath too since it could barely stand. Yang could see its legs shaking and its entire body swaying slightly. It broke Yang's heart to see something that had to live so close to death each day.

Ruby turned to look at Yang with tears in her eyes. "He's abandoned. We have to take care of him."

Yang thought for a moment _Beacon's only a few blocks away. It wouldn't be too much trouble to feed him and find him an owner. I'm sure someone would be willing to take care of him._ "Ok. But you're going to have to give him a bath when we get home."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. Turning to the dog she said, "Hear that doggy? We're going to feed you." The dog weakly wagged his tail. "Yang I think you're going to have to carry him."

Yang sighed and said, "Alright."

Weiss was enjoying a nice, quiet evening, reading a book. Like usual, this was interrupted by Ruby. Weiss looked up from her book to see Ruby holding the door open for someone. Yang walked in, carrying a huge dog in her arms, bridal-style.

"What is that?" Weiss asked. _We are __not__, getting a dog. Especially not one li-._ "Oh my God what happened to it?" Weiss exclaimed after Yang put the dog gently on the floor. Weiss jumped out of her bed, her book forgotten, to see why this dog looked so weak.

"He was abandoned," Ruby explained. "Do we have anything it can eat?"

"Yes. We have some meat in the freezer," Weiss said, getting up. "I'll cook something up for him."

"You're never in a rush when I come home hungry," Ruby muttered under her breath.

"That's because you've never come home without eating for a month," Weiss replied.

Yang was lying on her bed panting. "Ruby. Remember you have to give him a bath."

"Ok."

After Ruby gave the dog a bath, Weiss had finished making a turkey. The dog had eaten half of the entire turkey. After he was done, he lay down to happily chew on a bone. It might have turned into one of those picture nights, with the perfectly happy family sitting together happily, with not a problem in the world. Then Blake opened the door.

Blake looked up as she entered her dorm and froze when she saw the dog. The dog immediately stopped chewing his bone to look at Blake. The dog slowly started to get ready for a chase as Blake's hair began to stand on end. The three other girls in the room were just figuring out what was wrong when the dog let out a loud bark before sprinting towards the door. Blake gave a hiss and ran away. The girls looked at each other and ran after them.

After running through half the school, Blake finally turned towards the courtyard. The dog slid across the floor for a few meters because of the unexpected turn, and then eagerly picked up the chase. The dog was just about to catch Blake when she jumped up a tree. She wrapped her arms and legs around one of the branches and hissed at the dog. The dog started scratching and trying to climb up the tree. A few moments later, the rest of Team RWBY came into the courtyard.

"Who brought that _thing_ here?" Blake asked vehemently. She glared at her friends with a hate they had never seen.

"U-Um. I did Blake," Ruby said nervously.

Blake took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. "And why would you think that's a good idea?"

"He was almost dead from hunger Blake," Yang said, trying to figure out why her partner was acting so strange. Then she figured it out and a wide grin came over her face. "Wait a second. You're scared of a little puppy." Yang couldn't help but start laughing out loud.

"Yang, you're going to pay for that when I get down from here," Blake said, glaring at her unsympathetic partner.

"I could just keep him as a guard dog. Then you'll never calm down," Yang said, holding her sides from laughter.

Ruby looked at Weiss, unsure of who to side with. Weiss noticed and gave Ruby a small shake of her head.

Blake glared at Yang so fiercely, that Ruby was surprised that Yang didn't explode. Then, the anger slowly left Blake, to be replaced by an evil grin. This got Yang's attention, for she stopped laughing and put on a nervous smile.

"Heh, you know I was just joking around right Blake?" Yang asked nervously. Blake's evil grin was really unsettling. "No need to do anything drastic."

"Don't worry Yang," Blake said. "_I_ won't do anything drastic." Blake reached into her pocket and grabbed a bag. Everyone looked at the bag uncomprehending until Blake took out a leg of meat. Yang's face drained of color as Blake shook the leg of meat for the dog to see. When she had his attention, Blake threw the leg of meat straight at Yang, who unfortunately, had turned around to start running so it got stuck in her hair. The dog sped after Yang's retreating figure, while Yang jumped down from the tree smiling.

"Maybe I could get used to the dog," Blake said, smirking.

**I think that went pretty well. I practiced my description there with the dog which I think went reasonably well. I didn't see Yang getting chased by the dog until the very end which I think is pretty funny. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**This was my first humor fanfiction so tell me how I did. See you next time.**


End file.
